PokeSpe Strip Poker
by zero.slash.one
Summary: What happens when the PokeSpe gang sits down for a game of Strip Poker? Who wins? Who gets laid? And Who makes off with the money? Find out inside!
1. The Game Begins

All players have 10,000 PKD. The only info i could find on the PKMN currency, describes them as being called "Pokemon Dollars", while having the value of Japanese Yen. So i'm going with 1358456's theory on it, of 200 PKD, to 1 USD.

This takes place 8 years after HGSS.

* * *

"Deal the cards." Blue commanded Gold. He burned the top card and dealt each of them a hand of two.

When she picked up her hand, she noticed the Jack of Spades and the Queen of Hearts. While Blue wasn't on Gold's level as a gambler, she knew her hand was bad and decided to fold during her turn. As she had the big blind, she still lost some money. (Blue: 9500) Red had a pair of Tens; one of Spades and the other of Diamonds. It was his turn to be the small blind, but he was confident he could earn his money back with his current hand, and then some. (Red: 9750) Green held the Ten of Hearts and Four of Spades. Yellow had the Six of Spades and The Eight of Clubs, and decided to play it safe by folding when her turn came.

Crystal possessed the Queen and King of Diamonds. She briefly wondered how Gold had talked her into joining a game of strip poker, of all things. He was just so persuasive, when he wanted to be.

Silver, on the other hand, had the Four and Five of Clubs. He knew it was a decent hand, but likely to be outranked, leaving only the option to fold.

Ruby had the Three of Clubs and the King of Hearts, Sapphire a pair of Aces in Clubs and Hearts, and Emerald the Five of Spades and Diamonds.

Gold himself carried the Jack of Clubs and the Seven of Diamonds.

"Make your bets." Gold smirked.

"I'll bet 400." Red said confidently. (Red: 9350) (Pot: 1150)

"400 from me too." Green said calmly. (Green: 9600) (Pot: 1550)

"I fold," Blue said, handing her cards to Gold.

Being inexperienced in poker, Yellow decided to follow Blue's lead. "I'd like to fold too." she whispered, passing her cards to Gold.

"I'm folding." Gold stated flatly.

"I'll raise by 4000." Silver declared, the ghost of a smirk creeping across his face. (Silver: 6000) (Pot: 5550)

"I'm taking this bet." Crystal replied. (Crystal: 6000) (Pot: 9500)

"I fold." Ruby mentioned, laying his cards facedown.

"I'm in!" Sapphire shouted. (Sapphire: 6000) (Pot: 13500)

"I'm out too." Emerald said smoothly.

"I'm in." Red sighed. (Red: 6000) (Pot: 17500)

"I'll fold." Green stated simply.

After the round of betting ended, Gold placed the flop down, consisting of the King of Spades and the Seven and Nine of Hearts.

"I call." Red said after perusing his hand.

"Calling here, too." Silver muttered.

"Me as well." Crystal politely mentioned.

"And me!" Sapphire yelled.

"Well, then." Gold smirked, burning a card before revealing the turn: the Queen of Clubs. He knew that whoever won this hand would most likely win the entire game, and he knew his opponents realized this as well.

"Any other bets?" Gold asked, fulfilling his duties as dealer.

"Nope." The players replied in unison.

"You're really anxious to get this game over with, aren't ya?" Gold smirked once again.

"Well!" he said, burning the final card, and placing down the Six of Diamonds as the river card. "Reveal your hands." Red had a pair of tens, unable to make anything else from the cards on the table. Silver cursed inwardly as he placed his cards on the table, merely an Eight card short of a Straight. Sapphire grinned and showed the group her Pair of Aces. Her smile soon faltered as Crystal put her cards down, revealing Two Pairs: Kings and Queens.

"I win!" Crystal giggled, pulling the pot to herself. (Crystal: 23500)

Having lost that round, Red took off his hat, Silver his boots and Sapphire her bandana.

"Let's move on to the next hand."

* * *

Yeah, I tried to make it as accurate to regular Hold 'Em, as I could, but if there's still any inconsistencies, chalk it up to PokeSpe-Verse Hold 'Em being different from real-life.


	2. Red and Blue Getting Witty

**I'm going to focus entirely on this story, for the foreseeable future. Sorry if this annoys anyone.**

* * *

It was Silver's turn to shuffle and deal the cards. While he was good at it, he lacked Gold's skill and grace, burning a card, and passing the Ten of Diamonds and Five of Spades to Red, the Ace of Hearts and Queen of Spades to Green, Nine of Clubs and Two of Spades to Blue, and the Three of Spades and Ace of Diamonds to Yellow.

Gold had Five of Hearts and Four of Spades; Silver the Ace and Jack of Clubs, giving him a good chance of winning; while Crystal held the Five of Diamonds and Six of Spades.

Ruby got the Four and Five of Clubs; Sapphire, the Queen of Clubs and Eight of Hearts; and Emerald, the Jack and Six of Hearts.

Red and Emerald, got the Big and Small Blinds, and respectively lost 500 and 250. (Pot: 750) (Red: 5500) (Emerald: 9750)

"Any bets?"

"I fold." Red gave his cards back to Silver.

"600." Green smirked, determined not to waste this bet. (Green: 9000) (Pot: 1350)

"Fold." Blue sighed.

"I'll fold too." Yellow quietly said.

"Ima take this bet." Gold declared. (Gold: 9400) (Pot: 1950)

"Call." Silver monotonously said, knowing another large bet might shift the game further out of his favor, and maybe further into Crystal's. He doubted anyone besides Crys wanted to repeat that. (Silver: 5400) (Pot: 2550)

"Call." Crystal cheerfully said. (Crystal: 22900) (Pot: 3150)

"I'm in." Ruby smirked. (9400) (Pot: 3750)

"I'm out." Sapphire muttered.

"Me too." Emerald said, handing his cards to Silver.

after burning the top card, he placed the Flop, the King of Clubs, and the Eight and Three of Diamonds.

"Check." They said, one after the other.

Silver placed the turn card, the Nine of Spades. At this point, Crystal knew that her hand would be beaten, unless a seven showed up. Unfortunately, that nervousness showed itself on her face, cluing them in on the fact that she had a bad hand.

"Check." Green muttered.

"Check." Gold smirked. If he was right, no-one else had any desire to raise, for fear of giving Crys a bigger lead, and Crys didn't have the hand to pursue that. Then again, he himself didn't have anything.

"Check." Crystal muttered.

"Check." Silver droned.

"Check." Ruby said.

When Crystal saw the river card, she cursed inwardly.

No-one raised or folded this time either, going straight to reveal their hands.

"So... Who wins?" Yellow asked.

"Green. He has an Around-The-Corner straight." Gold explained to her.

"Well, I'll expect that to be your expertise, Gold." Blue smirked.

The other four groaned.

"The pot for Green, and a witty one-liner from Blue. Business as usual." Red smirked, while Green took the pot. (Green: 12750)

Gold removed his hat and goggles, Crystal her hat, Silver his gloves and Ruby took off his jacket.

"Next game."

* * *

**That's another chapter over.**

**I'll like to thank everyone for helping with BetaReading this.**


	3. Red VS Green

**Right, So... Blue/Red, Red/Emerald... Emerald/Sapphire. That's the Big/Small blind order.**

**EDIT: Sorry I had to repost, but it was urgent.**

* * *

"Okay, um, here." Crystal said, shuffling the deck with uncertain hands, burning a card and tossing pairs to everyone.

Red had gotten the Jack of Clubs and Ten of Hearts, Green the King and Three of Hearts, giving him the highest card, in absence of aces, Blue had the Queen of Diamonds and Four of Hearts, which she knew was bad and resolved to rid herself of; Yellow had the Jack of Hearts and Six of Clubs.

Gold held the Ten of Clubs and Nine of Diamonds, Silver had the Queen and Eight of Clubs, and he knew that it likely gave him a better hand than anyone else. Crystal held the Ace of Clubs and Six of Hearts.

Ruby had the Jack of Spades and Five of Diamonds, Sapphire the Eight of Spades and Two of Diamonds and Emerald had the Ten and Four of Diamonds.

"Anyone who would like to bet anything?"

The group knew to take care with small bets until one or two of them were nude.

"300." Red smirked. (Red: 5200) (Pot: 300)

"Call." Green muttered. (Green: 12450) (Pot: 600)

"Fold." Blue sighed. Yellow followed suit, both passing their cards back to Crys.

"I'm definitely taking this bet." Gold smirked. (Gold: 9100) (Pot: 900)

"Call." Silver stated simply. (Silver: 5100) (Pot: 1200)

"Fold." Crystal chirped.

"Fold." Ruby sighed.

"Fold here too." Sapphire followed, still losing some money. (Sapphire: 5750) (Pot: 1450)

"Folding." Emerald stated, also losing a little money. (Emerald: 9500) (Pot: 1950)

Crystal carefully placed the flop cards, consisting of the Eight of Hearts, the Two of Clubs and the Ace of Spades.

Sapphire inwardly cursed, as she could have used the flop to great effect.

"400." Red said, trying to bluff a few of the others into folding. He knew that he was likely to be outranked by whatever they had. (Red: 4800) (Pot: 2350)

"Call." Green said. He knew that if a Queen or a Four showed up, he'd have another Wrap-Around-Straight. He doubted that Red had anything to match that. (Green: 12250) (Pot: 2750)

"Fold." Gold sighed. The odds that the exact pair of cards he needed would appear was too slim.

"Call." Silver said, inspecting his hand, and deciding that pitting his pair of Eights against whatever they had was a reasonable risk. (Silver: 4700) (Pot: 3150)

Another betting round over, Crystal placed the river card, the Queen of Spades, giving Red a chance for a Straight, and Silver another pair.

"Check." Red said, not wanting to waste more money.

"Check." Green said, following Red's lead.

"Check." Silver finished, just wanting to end this round.

Crystal put the final card on the table, the Three of Diamonds.

"Check." the three said, putting down their cards.

"I win." Silver smirked.

"No, I do; Around-The-Corner Straight." Green smirked. (Green: 15350)

This time, Red removed his short-sleeved jacket, while Silver removed his own jacket.

* * *

**It's only the people who're in the game after the flop, that have to strip. Hopefully i've been consistent about that.**


	4. Yellow Strikes!

I've learned alot about Texas Hold'Em, looking up the details for this story.

And sorry if I've already mentioned this, but this is the same universe as "Lives and Times of Blue and Yellow."

So don't be surprised if Blue acts overtly affectionate towards Yellow, either now or later on.

* * *

It was the fourth round of their game, and it was Yellow's turn to deal the cards. With an unrehearsed series of hand movements, she burned the top card, and gave everyone two cards.

Red got the Queen and Five of Spades, Green the Five of Spades and Four of Hearts, Blue held the Six and Seven of Spades, and Yellow herself had the King of Clubs and Eight of Diamonds.

Gold held the Ten of Spades and the Four of Clubs, Silver the Seven of Diamonds and Two of Hearts, and Crystal the Nine of Clubs and Ace of Hearts.

Ruby had the King of Spades and Jack of Diamonds, Sapphire had the Three of Spades and Seven of Clubs, and Emerald had Five of Clubs and Ace of Diamonds.

"_A__h... A playable hand._" Blue thought to herself.

"Would anyone like to make bets?" Yellow quietly asked.

"I'll fold." Red said.

"400." Green smirked, assured of his victory. (Green: 12350) (Pot: 400)

"I'm in." Blue smirked. _"Fufufu... He truly thinks he can win." _(Blue: 9100) (Pot: 800)

"Um, I'll like to fold." Yellow whispered.

"Fold here too." Gold stated.

"Fold." Silver said flatly.

"And me." Crystal continued.

"Call." Ruby enthusiastically said. (Ruby: 8750) (Pot: 1450)

"Fold." Sapphire sighed. (Sapphire: 5250) (Pot: 1700)

"I'm folding." Emerald finished.

"We-well then." Yellow said, placing the cards, Eight of Spades and Ten of Diamonds and Hearts on the table.

"_SCORE! A Nine and I've won!_" Blue ecstatically thought.

"Any other bets?" Yellow tentatively asked.

"300." Green said. (Green: 12050) (Pot: 2000)

"I'm in." Blue chuckled. (Blue: 8800) (Pot: 2300)

"I fold." Ruby sighed. The probability of him getting a Queen and Nine were too slim.

Yellow placed the river card, the Two of Spades.

"Check."

"Check."

Sensing that they wanted to end this round, Yellow placed the Six of Clubs beside the other four cards.

"Sorry, Greenie. There was no other outcome." Blue laughed.

"Pesky woman." Green sighed, taking off his shirt, revealing his moderately-toned abs. They weren't body-builder level, but there still was a fair degree of muscle outlined, on his lithe stomach.

Blue smirked, as this might serve to divert, at least somewhat, Crystal's, Sapphire's and possibly Yellow's attention from the game.

"Next game." Yellow smirked with a mischievous grin that looked highly out-of-place on the sweet-tempered blonde.

* * *

I'm not surprised if anyone's confused by the Big/Small blind order, I am too. So here it is, for the next several rounds:

_Round 04: Big: Ruby. Small: Sapphire_

_Round 05: Big: Crystal. Small: Ruby_

_Round 06: Big: Silver. Small: Crystal_

_Round 07: Big: Gold Small: Silver_

_Round 08: Big: Yellow Small: Gold._

_Round 09: Big: Blue Small: Yellow_

_Round 10: Big: Green Small: Blue_

_Round 11: Big: Red Small: Green_

_Round 12: Big: Emerald Small: Red_

_Round 13: Big: Sapphire Small: Emerald_

_Round 14: Big: Ruby Small: Sapphire._

_Round 15: Big: Crystal Small: Ruby_

_Round 16: Big: Silver Small: Crystal_


	5. Red's Unexpected Gambit!

In the fifth turn of their game, it was Blue's turn to deal.

With a series of simple and graceful hand movements, she passed the Ace and Ten of Diamonds to Red, the Ace of Hearts and Nine of Clubs to Green, Four of Clubs and Eight of Diamonds to herself, and the Five of Clubs and Four of Diamonds to Yellow.

Gold had the Two of Hearts and Ace of Clubs, while Silver had the Ace of Spades and Eight of Hearts, and Crystal the King of Clubs and Two of Diamonds.

Ruby had the Seven and Nine of Hearts, Sapphire the Two of Clubs and Four of Hearts and Emerald held the Ten of Clubs and Jack of Hearts.

"400." Red smirked (Red: 4400) (Pot: 400)

"Fold." Green sighed

"I'm gonna fold." Blue continued

"I'll like to fold." Yellow followed.

"Fold" Gold stated.

"Fold." Silver said.

"Fold." Crystal muttered, losing some money due to having the Big blind. (Crystal: 22400) (Pot: 900)

"Call." Ruby grinned, losing a little extra due to having the small blind. (Ruby: 7350) (Pot: 1550)

"Fold." Sapphire sighed.

"Call." Emerald confidently said. (Emerald: 9100) (Pot: 1950)

"Well!" Blue grinned, and placed the Four of Spades, Five of Spades and Six of Clubs, so everyone could clearly see them. "Make your bets."

"600." Red said, again trying to bluff the others. (Red: 3800) (Pot: 2550)

"Fold." Ruby said. The probability that an Eight would appear was far too small to be of use to Ruby.

"I'm folding too." Emerald sighed.

"What did Red have?" Sapphire curiously asked. When he showed them his cards, Ruby and Emerald did not look pleased.

"It's nothing but garbage!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You- YOU TRICKED US!?" Emerald sputtered.

"Sure did." Red grinned. (Red: 6350)

Both younger males grumbled, taking off their shirts.

They were by no means ugly or overweight, but it was obvious they didn't exercise as often, or as rigorously as Red or Green did, as their stomachs and upper bodies held a near-minimum of visible muscle-definition.


	6. Blue puts on a Show!

_**Note: This Chapter should be read in the Voice of Jeice from the Ginyu Force, Lord Freezer's Elite Forces!**_

**Current Money counts:**

**Red: 6350/ Green: 12050/ Blue: 8800/ Yellow: 10000?**

**Gold: 9100/ Silver: 5000/ Crystal: 22400**

**Ruby: 7350/ Sapphire: 5250/ Emerald: 9100**

**and Back to the game!**

* * *

As the sixth turn rolled around, it was Green's turn to be dealer. And he shuffled the cards quickly, eschewing the graceful moves that Blue and Gold used, for rough mechanical precision, passing Red the Eights of Clubs and Hearts; Himself the Two and Six of Clubs; Blue the Four of Diamonds and Hearts. In spite of the Hand being matched, Blue knew that it was an awful Hand, though given the random nature of the dealings, she supposed she would have to take what she could get. Yellow got The King of Spades and Five of Clubs. prior to the game, Blue had told her not to bother with any pair of cards that weren't matched, in suit or number, so Yellow knew to fold.

Gold held the Three of Spades and Queen of Diamonds; Silver the Six of Spades and Queen of Clubs, and Crystal had the Five and Seven of Diamonds. Lacking Gold and Blue's gambling instincts, she felt that the Hand might be a good choice.

Ruby had the Ten of Clubs and Six of Diamonds; Sapphire the Three of Clubs and Jack of Diamonds; and Emerald the Seven of Clubs and Nine of Diamonds.

"Make your bets."

"400." Red smirked, knowing at, the moment, he likely held the best cards. (Red: 5950) (Pot: 400)

"Fold." Green muttered.

"Call." Blue smirked. (Blue: 8400) (Pot: 800)

"I'll like to fold." Yellow politely said.

"Fold here too." Gold grumbled.

"And here." Silver flatly said, still losing some money. He knew that he could barely afford to lose what he did. (Silver: 4500) (Pot: 1300)

"Call." Crystal smiled, losing a little extra money. (Crystal: 21750) (Pot: 1950)

"Fold." Ruby sighed.

"Fold." Sapphire said.

"Call." Emerald grinned. (Emerald: 8700) (Pot: 2350)

"Okay then." Green semi-distantly said, placing the flop, consisting of the Jack of Spades, and the Seven and Queen of Hearts. _"Yep."_ Blue thought to herself, managing to keep her smirk going, when in truth, that was the last thing on her mind. _"I'm screwed."_ When Gold, Silver and Sapphire saw the flop, they all cursed loudly.

"Let's proceed to the next round." Green said, ignoring their profanities. Though, he had to admit, Sapphire had quite a vocabulary.

"600." Red smirked. (Red: 5350) (Pot: 2950)

"Fold." Blue muttered. It was the only thing she could do after that flop, and she knew it.

"I am going to call." Crystal smiled. (Crystal 21150) (Pot: 3550)

"I-I-uh.." Emerald hesitated, unnerved by Crystal's smiling, before he added the requisite money to the pot. (Emerald: 8100) (Pot: 4150)

Wordlessly, Green placed the fourth card, the Eight of Spades, prompting Red to smirk wider than Crystal did.

"Check." Red, Crystal and Emerald said consecutively, cuing Green to place the final card, the Seven of Spades.

Red revealed his cards, a Pair of Eights. "I'll be taking that, if you don't mind." he told everyone, smirking as he reached for the pot.

"Oh, but I do, Red. You see, I have this!" Crystal smiled, with mock-politeness, placing her hand on the table, consisting of Three of a Kind.

"Crystal, I'm afraid I can't let that slide." Emerald smoothly said.

"E-Excuse me, Emerald?!" Crystal exclaimed, uncertain she had heard him right.

"You see, Crystal, I also have Three of a Kind. And since we're even... my Nine beats your Five." He smirked, as he could see, on her face, that her mind had reached that same conclusion.

"Great job, kid." Gold said, patting Emerald on the head, as the shorter blond pulled the pot to himself. (Emerald: 12250)

Still somewhat annoyed at losing the game, Crystal decided to give Gold a piece of her mind. "Once this game is over, Gold, we're going to have a stern talk about what you're teaching Emerald." She said, somewhat angrily, before she took off her shoes. Red took off his shirt, allowing the other PokeDex Holders to gaze at his rather impressive abs. Leaving only Blue...

Having no other clothes, like shoes, gloves or hats to take off, Blue was forced to take off her shirt, exposing her snow-white bra, and her DD-cup breasts to the group. _"Hopefully,"_ Blue thought to herself_ "these can distract the others from the game." _As far as Blue could tell, it was working.

Gold, Silver, Ruby and Emerald all stared at her formidable chest, as she had expected them to. She had not expected, however, for Crystal or Sapphire to do the same. Though she had to hand it to Red, Green and Yellow for keeping their hormones in check.

* * *

**Oi, Six chapters in, and several guys are shirtless.**


	7. Yellow Strikes Again!

**To Recap: At this moment in time, Red has lost his Hat, Jacket and Shirt; Green his Shirt; Blue her Shirt; and Yellow Nothing. **

**Gold has lost his Hat and Goggles; Silver his Jacket, Gloves and Boots; and Crystal her Hat and Shoes.**

**Ruby has lost his Jacket, Sapphire her Bandana, and Emerald his Shirt.**

* * *

It was Round 7, and Red was the dealer. Gold noted that his movements, unlike Blue's, weren't graceful and needlessly flashy, though they weren't as rough and efficient as Green's either. He just passed the cards to the players, with a minimum of fuss.

Red himself had the Two and Jack of Hearts; Green the King of Clubs and Four of Hearts; Blue the Six of Spades and Five of Hearts, and Yellow the Ten of Spades and Ace of Clubs.

Gold held the Eight of Spades and Three of Hearts; Silver the Nine of Spades and Ace of Diamonds; and Crystal the Eight of Clubs and Ten of Hearts.

Ruby had the Eight of Diamonds and Six of Hearts; Sapphire the Five and Ten of Diamonds, and Emerald the Three and Ten of Clubs.

"Any bets, guys? Regardless, I'm folding." Red said.

"Fold." Green muttered.

"Here too." Blue sighed.

"3000." Yellow smirked, surprising everyone. (Yellow: 7000) (Pot: 3000)

"Too rich for my blood." Gold said, somewhat distracted by Blue's rack, not caring about the money he lost. (Gold: 8600) (Pot: 3500)

"I-uuh, fold, I guess." Silver stuttered, trying, and failing, to pry his eyes away from Blue's breasts. (Silver: 4750) (Pot: 3750)

She smirked. _"Exactly as Planned." _She thought to herself, knowing where he was staring.

"Crystal?" Red asked the dark-haired woman who seemed to be deep in a trance, after she'd stared at Blue's cleavage for a few minutes.

"Wh-what?" She said, as if she had forgotten his presence. "Oh, right. Um... Fold, I think."

"Fold." Ruby calmly said, not as distracted by Blue's chest as everyone else seemed to be.

"I'm in!" Sapphire declared. (Sapphire: 2250) (Pot: 6750)

"Fold." Emerald muttered.

"Okay." Red placed the flop, the Two and Nine of Clubs, and Eight of Hearts.

Gold and Silver both cursed loudly, while Ruby and Crystal were more tactful in expressing their discontent. Yellow, knowing that she didn't stand a chance, resolved to do the only thing she could, Bluff for all she was worth, though logic dictated it would not work twice in a row.

Then again, Yellow thought, logic also dictated that 10-year-olds, 11-year-olds and 12-year-olds couldn't get involved in assorted battles with big consequences, as they had.

"Any other bets?"

"800." Yellow smiled. (6200) (Pot: 7550)

"Call." Sapphire smirked. (1450) (Pot: 8350)

"Well, then." Red placed the river card, the King of Hearts.

"450." Yellow said, trying to pressure Sapphire further. (5750) (Pot: 8800)

Sapphire knew her situation was bad; there was no way she could win, but the only way for her to possibly overturn it, was to go along. In all the time she'd known the sweet-tempered blonde, she'd never known her to be so... manipulative. _"She's really good at this game." _"Call." (1000) (Pot: 9250)

Red placed the final card, the Two of Spades.

Yellow decided to give Sapphire a fighting chance. "Check."

"Check."

They revealed their hands.

"YOU BLUFFED ME!?" Sapphire shouted, amazed that Yellow would even consider that.

"Uh-huh." She chirped, claiming the pot for herself, placing her second to only Crystal in money-count. (Yellow: 15000)

The younger brunette grumbled, and removed her gloves. At that moment, she _really _regretted leaving her socks and shoes at the entrance.

It seemed that Blue and Gold had underestimated the sweet blonde.

* * *

**Come to think of it, why is Sapphire surprised? I mean, going up against opponents, who likely have much more at their disposal, is not at all new or OOC for Yellow, as she did so against Lance. Not saying it's a bad thing, but it's definitely risky.**


	8. Emerald's Surprise Move!

**I'll like to thank StyleMarshlovski for Betaing the Chapter.**

* * *

For round 8 of their game, it was Emerald's turn to deal the cards, which he did with a surprisingly fluid motion, considering he used his arm-gadget.

Red got the Ten and Queen of Diamonds; Green the Two and Four of Clubs; Blue the Ace and Queen of Clubs; and Yellow got the Four of Spades and Queen of Hearts.

Gold had the Five of Diamonds and Nine of Hearts; Silver the King of Spades and Two of Hearts and Crystal held the Queen of Spades and Jack of Hearts.

Ruby had the King of Clubs and Four of Diamonds; Sapphire the Five of Clubs and King of Hearts; and Emerald held the Ten of Spades and Three of Diamonds.

"Call or fold, people."

"350." Red smirked. (Red: 5000) (Pot: 350)

"Call." Green said. (Green: 11700) (Pot: 700)

"Call." Blue smirked. (Blue: 8050) (Pot: 1050)

"Fold." Yellow sighed. (Yellow: 14500) (Pot: 1550)

"Fold." Gold muttered. (Gold: 8350) (Pot: 1800)

"Fold." Silver sighed.

"Call." Crystal smiled. (Crystal: 20800) (Pot: 2150)

"Fold." Ruby sighed.

"Fold." Sapphire muttered, to absolutely no-one's surprise. They knew she had to safeguard her money, and she knew that her hand was garbage.

"Fold." Emerald grumbled.

"Here's the flop." Emerald placed the Jack of Spades and Clubs, along with the Seven of Hearts on the table.

"Next round."

"500." Red grinned, attempting to bluff everyone again. (4500) (Pot: 2650)

"Fold." Green muttered, not the least bit fooled by Red's incredibly obvious bluffing, knowing that it was now impossible for him to get a winning hand.

"Fold." Blue sighed. There was no hand in that flop for her.

Crystal started to get nervous. Red just sat there, with that ineffable smile. What could he possibly have, that would beat her Three of a Kind? It was unlikely to be another Three of a Kind with Queens, because she had one, and if she was right, then Green and Blue'd had the other two, ruling that out.

It was then that Crystal remembered both Red's bluffing tendencies, and that she had enough money to safely go along on the bet.

"I Call." She calmly said. "In fact, I'll like to make a raise. 1000." (19300) (Pot: 4150)

_"Shit." _Red thought to himself, without losing his calm smile. _"She's not buying it."_

"Well, Call or Fold, Red? What's it gonna be, Red? WHAT'S IT GONNA FRIGGIN BE!?" she passionately shouted, getting off her chair, waving her left hand at him.

"Um, I fold." Red nervously said.

"YES!" She shouted, frantically claiming the pot. (Crystal: 23450)

"Oh, by the way, Emerald, thanks for dealing a fair game." Crystal told Emerald, who seemed frightened at her outburst.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" he shouted, and ran off, leaving Gold and Silver to stare in shock after him as he ran.

"He forgot his money and clothes!" Red exclaimed.

"Meh, if he comes back in time, we'll let him back in the game." Blue muttered.

"And if not?" Yellow asked.

"Then I'll just drop it off, the next time I see him." Crystal answered.

Shrugging it off, Red, Green and Blue removed their pants, leaving the males in their boxers matching their namesakes, and Blue in her bra and a skimpy blue pair of panties, neither of which covered much.

* * *

**Gotta admit, didn't see that one coming. **

**Maybe I ought to stop taking inspiration for these rounds, from whatever songs, movies, games or Abridged Series I watch or listen to while writing...**


	9. Ruby strips

**So, Emerald's out, gonna miss the guy. S****adly it was necessary, too many people playing.**

* * *

For the ninth round, Sapphire shuffled the cards. While lacking Gold's skill and Blue's grace, she was fast, to put it mildly. Only a few seconds after she began to shuffle, she'd already thrown several pairs of cards, that landed softly in front of everyone.

Red got the Six of Spades and Eight of Hearts, Green the Three and Seven of Spades, Blue the Ace of Spades and Five of Hearts, and Yellow got the Seven of Diamonds and Ten of Hearts.

Gold held the Ace of Clubs and Three of Diamonds, Silver the Queen of Clubs and Two of Diamonds, and Crystal held the Queens of Spades and Hearts.

Ruby had the Jacks of Spades and Clubs, while Sapphire held the Four of Diamonds and Two of Hearts.

"Make ya bets, guys."

"Fold." Red sighed.

"Fold." Green muttered.

"Fold." Blue grumbled, losing some money. (Blue: 7550) (Pot: 500)

"I'll fold too." Yellow said. (Yellow: 14250) (Pot: 750)

"Folding." Gold sighed.

"Fold." Silver quietly said.

"I'll like to bet 600." Crystal smiled. (Crystal: 22850) (Pot: 1350)

"Call." Ruby smirked.

"Fold." Sapphire muttered. She couldn't risk losing what little she had left.

"Here's the flop." Sapphire placed the flop, consisting of the Eights of Spades and Clubs, and the Ace of Hearts.

"Check." Both said, hoping to get something to tip the game in their favor. Both knew that should the other have anything better than a Pair, they would lose.

"Fine." Sapphire shrugged.

"Check." They said, staring fiercely at the other, without breaking eye-contact.

"Okay..." Sapphire placed the final card, the King of Diamonds.

"I WIN!" Crystal ecstatically exclaimed. (24200)

Grumbling, Ruby removed his pants, leaving him in his boxers, and puzzling Green and Blue as to why he didn't just remove his hat. Green decided it was Ruby's own business, while Blue deemed it public knowledge, and a matter of the highest importance for her to discover.

* * *

**Here's hoping that the 'fic doesn't get boycotted by angry Emerald fans...**


	10. Silver Shows off

**Since I can't think of anything plot-relevant to say, let me just say that I really like frontierShipping (Crystal/Emerald), JadeShipping (Blue/Yellow) and any other PokeSpe Yuri pairings, including LazuriteShipping (Blue/Crystal), SweetHeartShipping (Yellow/Crystal), WakeMeUpShipping (Yellow/Sapphire), ****TreeStarsShipping (Crystal/Sapphire) and DeepBlueShipping (Sapphire/Blue).**

* * *

For the tenth round, Ruby was the dealer. While not as fast as Sapp, or as skilled as Gold, or even as flashy as herself, he was surprisingly... _g__entle _with the cards, Blue noted. Unlike her or Gold, he took care not to bend them or put too much pressure on them, as if he worried they might disintegrate if he did.

Red held the Nine of Spades and Seven of Clubs; Green the Jack and Five of Spades; Blue the King of Spades and Three of Clubs; and Yellow the Six and Queen of Diamonds.

Gold got the Five of Clubs and Three of Hearts; Silver the Six and Ten of Clubs; and Crystal the Four of Clubs and Seven of Hearts.

Ruby had the Two and Ten of Spades while Sapphire had the Eight and Ten of Diamonds.

"Any bets you would like to make?"

"Fold." Red said.

"700." Green grinned, knowing that Sapphire definitely wouldn't go along with that. (10500) (Pot: 1200)

"Fold." Blue grumbled, losing money. (7300) (Pot: 1450)

"I'd just like to fold." Yellow said.

"Fold." Gold muttered.

"Call." Silver flatly said. (4050) (Pot: 2150)

"Fold." Crystal sighed.

"Fold." Ruby muttered.

"Fold." Sapphire muttered. The time still wasn't right for her to make any kind of move. Not while Gold, Blue, and possibly Green were in the game.

Ruby placed the Two of Clubs, the Nine of Clubs and Eight of Hearts on the table.

"500." Green grinned, attempting a bluff.

"I'm in." Silver said, seeing what he was trying a mile away, knowing that if another Club came along, he'll have won for sure.

Ruby placed the Two of Hearts beside the other cards.

"Check." Both said, anxious for the final card.

Ruby placed it, the Queen of Hearts. They revealed their cards.

"I win." Green grinned. (Green: 12650)

Annoyed, Silver removed his pants, leaving him in his boxers and nothing else. While not on Red and Green's levels, his abs were rather well-defined.

* * *

**Oh, and I'm ****_d_****_efinitely_ not foreshadowing anything with the Big/Small list back in round 04. Nope, not at all...**

**Really.**


	11. Two People, Signing Off!

Crystal was the dealer for the 11th round of their game. Blue noted that she shuffled the cards in a more careful manner than the others had, though she seemed by no means clumsy, as she passed pairs of cards to everyone.

Red had the Four of Spades and Nine of Hearts; Green the Jack and Eight of Diamonds; Blue the Five of Spades and Ten of Diamonds; and Yellow had the Ten of Clubs and Eight of Hearts.

Gold held the King of Clubs and Five of Diamonds, Silver the Seven of Diamonds and Two of Hearts, and Crystal herself held the Queens of Spades and Hearts.

Ruby had the Seven of Spades and Eight of Clubs while Sapphire held the Two of Clubs and Three of Hearts, rubbish cards that she needed to rid herself of.

"Anyone want to bet?"

"Fold." Red sighed, losing some money to the Big Blind. (4000) (Pot:500)

"400." Green smirked, losing a bit extra to the Small Blind. (12000) (Pot:1150)

"Fold." Blue sighed. Yellow did likewise.

"Fold." Gold muttered.

"Fold." Silver said flatly.

"Call." Crystal smiled. (23800) (Pot: 1550)

"Call." Ruby grinned. (6950) (Pot: 1950)

"Fold." Sapphire muttered. It was the only thing she could do, and she knew it.

Crystal gently placed the flop on the table, consisting of the Jack of Spades, and the Six and Queen of Diamonds. Green smirked, as he got everything he needed from that flop. However, unbeknownst to him, so did Crystal, and she had far more than he to begin with.

"800." Green smirked, trying to bluff, knowing his bases were covered. (11200) (Pot: 2750)

"Call." Crystal smiled, feeling secure in her knowledge that she'd already won this hand. Seriously, his sort of behavior was, literally, the first thing she'd learned to spot a mile away, about _T__ells,_ from watching some of Gold's and Emerald's games. (23000) (Pot: 3550)

"Fold." Ruby muttered.

Crystal added the river card, the Four of Diamonds, to the flop.

"Check." The two said, wanting to end the round ASAP.

Crystal placed the final card, the Seven of Hearts.

"Check." Both said, revealing their hands.

"I WIN!" Crystal exclaimed. (Crystal: 26550)

Having nothing else to take off, Green and Ruby removed their boxers, leaving them entirely nude.

"Oh, my, looks like someone's not as unaffected by these as he's letting on." Blue laughed, pressing her breasts further together, making everyone blush heavily, and erecting their penises further.

* * *

**Round 11 Author's note: _On the Road Again_ with Willie Nelson is an awesome song.**

**So is _Voodoo Kingdom_ with JoJo.**

**Green, Ruby and Emerald are out, 7 players left.**


	12. At Long Last! Crys Flaunts her Stuff!

**Down to 7 players in various states of undress... something tells me this game is nearing the end...**

* * *

Silver was the dealer for round 12. Gold noted that the red-head lacked his skill, Sapphire's speed and Blue's flashiness in handing out the cards.

Red held the Four of Spades and Seven of Diamonds; Blue the Jack of Spades and Two of Hearts; and Yellow had the Ace and Nine of Clubs.

Gold had the King of Clubs and Nine of Hearts; Silver the Two of Spades and Three of Clubs; and Crystal held the Four of Diamonds and Three of Hearts.

Sapphire had the Ace and Seven of Hearts.

"Any bets?"

"Fold." Red muttered, handing in some money. (3750) (Pot: 250)

"Fold." Blue sighed.

"Fold." Yellow said.

"Fold." Gold muttered.

"Fold." Silver flatly said.

"800." Crystal smiled. (25750) (Pot: 1050)

"All-In!" Sapphire exclaimed, surprising and unnerving everyone. They knew she wasn't stupid, merely possessing a more instinctive kind of intelligence than they did, indicating the younger brunette had something. From what Ruby had told them, they also knew that she held an unmatched intuition, giving her a distinct advantage. (0) (Pot: 2050)

Silver placed the Seven of Spades, the Two of Diamonds and Jack of Hearts.

"Check." Crystal knew that Sapphire couldn't bet anymore; the Big Blind had forced her to go All-In or fold.

"Check." Sapphire muttered, knowing that if Crystal had anything better than a Pair, nothing short of a miracle could save her.

Silver placed the last two cards, the King of Spades and Queen of Clubs on the table, and they revealed their cards. "I WIN!" Sapphire shouted, giving her enough money to last a few hands. (2050)

Leaving a disgruntled Crystal to make a difficult choice. After a minute, Crystal pulled down her suspenders, and removed her shirt, exposing her snow-white bra. By Blue's estimate, the dark-haired woman looked to be a D-cup.


	13. After That, She Asks a Relevant Question

**Round 13... about 4 left.**

**Green, Ruby and Emerald out... Let's see who else we can weed out...**

* * *

It was the 13th round, meaning that it was once again Gold's turn to deal.

Red got the Five of Clubs and Ten of Diamonds; Blue the Six of Spades and Ace of Diamonds; and Yellow the Eight of Diamonds and Five of Hearts.

Gold got the Eights of Spades and Hearts and while he wanted a better hand, this wasn't bad at all; Silver the Ten of Spades and Six of Hearts; and Crystal had the Four of Clubs and Six of Diamonds.

Sapphire held the Five of Spades and Eight of Clubs.

"Make your bets."

"Fold." The remaining Kanto Dex-Holders said in unison.

"800." Gold smirked. (7550) (Pot: 800)

"Fold." Silver said flatly.

"Fold." Crystal said, uncertain whether to feel pleased or peeved, that no-one besides Gold stared at her breasts the way they stared at Blue's, as she didn't consider herself flat, by any standards, though she understood why, as, well, Blue's were... _big,_ to say the least. (26300) (Pot: 1050)

"Fold." Sapphire sighed. (1550)

"Well, that was a short round." Gold smirked. (7200)


	14. The Half-Way Mark! Gold Loses!

**This is it, guys. The end is nigh. We're definitely way past the half-way mark.**

* * *

Blue dealt the cards in the 14th round.

Red got the Ten of Spades and Ace of Hearts; Blue herself the Four of Clubs and Six of Diamonds; Yellow the Jack of Spades and Two of Hearts.

Gold held the Eight of Diamonds and Six of Hearts; Silver the Three of Spades and Queen of Clubs; while Crystal had the Five of Clubs and Ten of Hearts, losing some money. (26050) (Pot: 500)

Sapphire had the Five of Spades and Eight of Clubs.(1550) (Pot: 750)

"800." Red smirked. (2950) (Pot: 1350)

"Fold." Blue sighed.

"I'd like to fold." Yellow quietly said. Of course, at this point, no-one was fooled by her innocent, inexperienced act.

"Call." Gold smirked. (6400) (2150)

"Fold." Silver said flatly.

"Fold." Crystal sighed.

"Fold." Sapphire muttered.

Blue placed the Two of Spades, the Six of Clubs and the Five of Hearts.

"Check." Red muttered.

"Not gonna happen, Red. 800." Gold smirked. (5600) (Pot: 2950)

"Hhh... Call." He groaned. (2150) (Pot: 3750)

Blue placed the Five of Diamonds beside the other cards.

"Check." Red muttered. No matter how slim the chances of a come-back were, he had to take those odds.

"Check." Gold smirked, amused that Red still thought he could win.

Blue revealed the final card, the Ace of Clubs.

"Game over, Gold! I WIN!" Red shouted, revealing his Pair of Aces. (5900)

Gold took off his boxers, removing him from the game.

* * *

**Now we're down to 6.**


	15. Another one bites the dust

**Alas, All Good Things...**

* * *

In round 15, Red dealt out the cards.

He got the Eight of Spades and Queen of Diamonds; Blue the Nine of Spades and Ten of Hearts; and Yellow had the Five of Spades and Eight of Clubs.

Silver held the Four of Clubs and Six of Diamonds while Crystal had the Four of Spades and King of Clubs.

Sapphire held the Ten of Spades and Nine of Hearts.

"Any bets? Because I'm folding."

"600." Blue grinned. (6950) (Pot: 600)

"Fold." Yellow said.

"Call." Silver said, the ghost of a smirk present on his face. (3450) (Pot: 1200)

"Fold." Crystal sighed, losing a bit of money. "Guys? I kinda forgot whose turn to have the Big Blind, and whose turn to have the Small Blind it is." She sheepishly admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Red agreed, placing the Four and Nine of Diamonds and the King of Hearts on the table.

"Well, how about since Crystal has the most money, she has the Big Blind, and then Silver for the Small, proceeding clock-wise from that?" Blue suggested.

"That sounds good." Yellow and Sapphire agreed. Silver and Crystal handed in the prerequisite money. (Silver: 3200) (Crystal: 25800) (Pot: 1950)

"Check." Blue smirked.

"Check." Silver followed.

Red placed the Ten of Diamonds beside the other three cards, and Blue knew she'd already won that hand.

"Check." Both said, wanting merely to end this round.

Red placed the final card, the Two of Clubs. Blue and Silver revealed their cards.

"Sorry, Silvy." Blue laughed, holding up her Pair of Nines and Tens. "There was no other outcome." She told him, as he removed his boxers. (Blue: 8900)

* * *

**Sorry if I made a mistake about how much money the characters have; I tried staying consistent with that, but there's just too many wildly differing values to keep track of.**

**Red: 5900 PKD. Wearing: Boxers.**

**Blue: 6950 PKD. Wearing: Bra and panties.**

**Yellow: 15000 PKD. Wearing: Fully dressed.**

**Silver: 4050 PKD. Wearing: Boxers.**

**Crystal: 26300 PKD. Wearing: Bra, pants and panties.**

**Sapphire: 1550 PKD. Wearing: Shirt, bike-shorts, bra and panties.**

**For the final rounds, I'll have to post lists like this, lest I lose track again.**


	16. The Final Five!

**...Must Come to an End.**

* * *

Round 16, and half the players were gone, making Sapphire's task of dealing much easier.

Red had the Queen and Nine of Diamonds; Blue the Four of Clubs and Six of Diamonds; and Yellow held the Four of Spades and Jack of Clubs.

Crystal held the Seven and King of Clubs while Sapphire had the Eight and Nine of Spades.

"Make ya bets."

"900." Red smirked, knowing full well that he would leave the game soon, and he might as well try and take as much money with him as he can. (5000) (Pot: 900)

"Fold." Blue muttered. If Red wanted to take a crash-course out, and waste his money, Blue was more than happy to let him. (8650) (Pot: 1150)

"Fold." Yellow quietly said. she wasn't sure just what sort of mind-games Blue and Red had going, and honestly, she didn't care. (14000) (Pot: 1650)

"Fold." Crystal sighed, knowing that her cards were too far apart, and that getting three Clubs was far too unlikely.

"Call!" Sapphire exclaimed, aware that she needed only a Five, Six and Seven, or a Ten, Jack and Queen to make a straight, three Spades to make a flush, or another Eight and/or Nine to make a Pair or two. (650) (Pot: 2550)

Sapphire placed the flop, consisting of the Nine of Clubs, and the Three and Four of Hearts. There it was. the Nine Red needed to make a pair. Even in the unlikely event that Sapphire also had a Nine, he still had a Queen, which would definitely trump anything she had.

"500." He said, deciding to play it safe, just in case. (4500) (Pot: 3050)

"Call." Sapphire declared, without blinking or flinching, just smirking. (150) (Pot: 3550)

This unnerved Red; could she really have such a good hand?

Sapphire placed the river card, the Eight of Diamonds.

"Check." Red smiled, not wanting to rob Sapphire of all her money; there was no way she could come back from that twice.

"Check." Sapphire grudgingly went with it, knowing as Red and the others who had left the game and sat around the table as audience did, that the risk was far too great.

Sapphire placed the final card, the Six of Hearts. Blue cursed inwardly, as she could've used the community cards to make two Pairs. They revealed their hands.

"Two Pairs, Red. I win again." Sapphire grinned. (Sapphire: 3700)

Red removed his boxers.

"Not bad, Red." Blue winked. "Not bad at all."

* * *

**Red: 4500 PKD. Wearing: Nothing. (out)**

**Blue: 8650 PKD. Wearing: Bra and panties.**

**Yellow: 14000 PKD. Wearing: Fully dressed.**

**Crystal: 26300 PKD. Wearing: Bra, pants and panties.**

**Sapphire: 3700 PKD. Wearing: Shirt, bike-shorts, bra and panties.**


	17. Final Four Females

**This is the way the world ends... Not with a bang, but a group of manga characters playing strip poker.**

**Blue: 8650 PKD. Wearing: Bra and panties.**

**Yellow: 14000 PKD. Wearing: Fully dressed.**

**Crystal: 26300 PKD. Wearing: Bra, pants and panties.**

**Sapphire: 3700 PKD. Wearing: Shirt, bike-shorts, bra and panties.**

* * *

Since it was the 17th round, it was once again Crystal's turn to deal.

Blue had the Five of Spades and Eight of Hearts; Yellow the Two of Diamonds and Ten of Hearts; Crystal the Eight of Clubs and Nine of Hearts; and Sapphire held the Seven of Spades and Ten of Clubs.

"Fold." Blue sighed, as what she had weren't good enough. (8150) (Pot: 500)

"Fold." Yellow sighed; a Two and Ten were too far apart to be of use.

"Check." Crystal grinned, knowing that Sapphire was unlikely to risk what little money she had.

"Check." Sapphire muttered. (3450) (Pot: 750)

_"Called it." _Crystal thought to herself, as she placed the Ten of Spades and Diamonds, and Four of Diamonds on the table.

_"SCORE!" _Sapphire ecstatically thought to herself; if a Seven came along, she'd have a Full House.

Crystal, however, was less thrilled, as she knew there was no way for her to win.

"Fold." She sighed.

"Spoilsport." Sapphire whined. (Sapphire: 4200)

With nothing else to remove, Crystal took off her pants, exposing her pink panties.

"Nice." Gold whistled.

* * *

**Blue: 8150 PKD. Wearing: Bra and panties.**

**Yellow: 14000 PKD. Wearing: Fully dressed.**

**Crystal: 26300 PKD. Wearing: Bra and panties.**

**Sapphire: 4200 PKD. Wearing: Shirt, bike-shorts, bra and panties.**


	18. Brief Interlude, Crystal Collects

**Blue: 8150 PKD. Wearing: Bra and panties.**

**Yellow: 14000 PKD. Wearing: Fully dressed.**

**Crystal: 26300 PKD. Wearing: Bra and panties.**

**Sapphire: 4200 PKD. Wearing: Shirt, bike-shorts, bra and panties.**

* * *

For the 18th round, Yellow shuffled and dealt. Both Blue and Gold noted that the blonde wasn't bad at it per se; she simply lacked practice.

Blue held the Five of Spades and Ten of Hearts; Yellow the Four of Diamonds and Ten of Spades; Crystal the Four of Spades and Seven of Diamonds; and Sapphire held the Two and Ten of Clubs.

"Fold." Blue muttered; her cards were too far apart.

"Fold." Yellow said.

"1300." Crystal smiled. (24750) (Pot: 1550)

"Fold." Sapphire sighed, aware that she stood no chance. (3700) (Pot: 2050)

"Thank you." Crystal giggled. (26800)


	19. And Pays Dearly For It

**Well, this is just fantastic; how many more chapters does this story have left? 6? 8? I enjoy writing this story, don't get me wrong, but at this point, I just want to end it, which, incidentally, I'd planned at Round 17.**

**Blue: 8150 PKD. Wearing: Bra and panties.**

**Yellow: 14000 PKD. Wearing: Fully dressed.**

**Crystal: 26800 PKD. Wearing: Bra and panties.**

**Sapphire: 3700 PKD. Wearing: Shirt, bike-shorts, bra and panties.**

* * *

Blue dealt the cards for the 19th round, giving herself the Two and King of Clubs; Yellow the Five and Jack of Diamonds; Crystal had the Eight of Spades and Ten of Hearts; while Sapphire got the Ace of Diamonds and Eight of Hearts.

"1150." Blue grinned. (7000) (Pot: 1150)

"Fold." Yellow sighed. (13750) (Pot: 1400)

"Call." Crystal smiled. (25150) (Pot: 3050)_  
_

"Fold." Sapphire muttered, all too happy to leave this hand to Blue and Crystal.

Blue placed the Five of Clubs, the Two of Diamonds and the Jack of Hearts on the table.

"300." Blue said; she had to be careful, lest she end up like Sapphire. (6700) (Pot: 3350)

"Call." Crystal responded. (24850) (Pot: 3650)

Blue then placed the King of Hearts, giving her Two Pairs, which she knew definitely ensured her victory.

"Check." Both said in unison.

Blue placed the final card, the King of Diamonds. _"Yep... I win. let's see how far I can take this..."_ She confidently thought to herself.

"1000." Blue smirked. (5700) (Pot: 4350)

_"Is she bluffing? She's gotta be." _Crystal mused, before calling Blue's bet.

"Uh, you're gonna regret that, Crys." Blue laughed, and revealed her hand, a Full House. (10050)

"Dammit!" Crystal cursed loudly, and after a minute, she hesitantly removed her panties.

* * *

**Blue: 10050 PKD. Wearing: Bra and panties.**

**Yellow: 13750 PKD. Wearing: Fully dressed.**

**Crystal: 24850 PKD. Wearing: Bra.**

**Sapphire: 3700 PKD. Wearing: Shirt, bike-shorts, bra and panties.**


	20. Another Brief Interlude

**Blue: 10050 PKD. Wearing: Bra and panties.**

**Yellow: 13750 PKD. Wearing: Fully dressed.**

**Crystal: 24850 PKD. Wearing: Bra.**

**Sapphire: 3700 PKD. Wearing: Shirt, bike-shorts, bra and panties.**

* * *

Sapphire dealt the cards for the 20th hand.

Blue had the Six and Eight of Clubs; Yellow the Nine of Diamonds and Seven of Hearts; Crystal the Three and Jack of Hearts; and Sapphire had the Eight of Spades and King of Hearts.

"350." Blue smirked. (9450) (Pot: 600)

"Fold." Yellow sighed. (13250) (Pot: 1100)

"Fold." Crystal muttered; as undressed as she were, she couldn't possibly afford to risk anything.

"Fold." Sapphire sighed; it was the only thing she could do; her cards failed to allow anything else.

"Well." Blue grinned. (10550)


	21. Sapphire's Instincts

**Blue: 10550 PKD. Wearing: Bra and panties.**

**Yellow: 13250 PKD. Wearing: Fully dressed.**

**Crystal: 24850 PKD. Wearing: Bra.**

**Sapphire: 3700 PKD. Wearing: Shirt, bike-shorts, bra and panties.**

* * *

For the 21st round, Crystal dealt out the cards, giving Blue the Four of Diamonds and Five of Hearts; Yellow the Two and Seven of Clubs; Crystal herself the Ace of Clubs and Seven of Hearts; and Sapphire the Two and Nine of Diamonds.

"550." Blue smirked, losing some additional money. (9550) (Pot: 1050)

"Fold." Yellow sighed.

"Fold." Crystal sighed.

Every instinct Sapphire had, told her that the flop would give her the needed cards. "Call." She grinned. (2950) (Pot: 1800)

"Well, if you're sure..."

Crystal placed the Eight of Spades, Seven of Diamonds and Ten of Hearts.

_"SCORE! A Six, and I've won." _Blue thought, unaware that Sapphire was thinking much the same thing.

"550 more." Blue grinned. (9000) (Pot: 2350)

"Call." Sapphire said, unsure what she needed would come. Her instincts told her so, but still... (2400) (Pot: 2900) Sapphire also knew that to stand any chance of winning this game, she needed to be on relatively equal terms with them, and that meant winning any of the other three's money; Blue was over-confident, making her the easiest target. Though that didn't mean it would be easy to win enough to match Yellow or Crystal.

"When you're done thinking, Sapph, let's play." Blue playfully chided her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Right, right."

Blue placed the turn card, the Ten of Spades.

"Check." Both said, determined to see this through, to the bitter end.

Blue placed the final card, the Jack of Clubs, giving Sapphire exactly what she needed.

"Check." They said in unison, revealing their cards.

"I WIN!" Sapphire declared, bringing her that much closer to winning. (5300)

Annoyed with losing so many of her clothes, Blue decided to do as Crystal had, and removed her panties.

While she knew that it rendered her bottomless, she much preferred that to flashing everyone her breasts.

* * *

**Blue: 9000. Wearing: Bra.**

**Yellow: 13250 PKD. Wearing: Fully dressed.**

**Crystal: 24850 PKD. Wearing: Bra.**

**Sapphire: 5300 PKD. Wearing: Shirt, bike-shorts, bra and panties.**


	22. A Stalwart Player's Last Hand

**Blue: 9000. Wearing: Bra.**

**Yellow: 13250 PKD. Wearing: Fully dressed.**

**Crystal: 24850 PKD. Wearing: Bra.**

**Sapphire: 5300 PKD. Wearing: Shirt, bike-shorts, bra and panties.**

* * *

It was the 22nd hand, meaning that it was now Blue's turn to deal out the cards.

Blue herself got the Seven and Ten of Spades; Yellow the Eight of Diamonds and Ace of Hearts; Crystal the Nine of Spades and Seven of Hearts; and Sapphire got the Eight of Clubs and Queen of Diamonds.

"600." Blue grinned. (8400) (Pot: 600)

"I'd like to Call." Yellow smiled. (12650) (Pot: 1200)

"Fold." Crystal sighed; if Yellow was getting in on this, Calling was pointless, and far too risky. (24600) (Pot: 1450)

"Fold." Sapphire muttered. (4800) (Pot: 1950)

Unnerved, Blue placed the flop, consisting of the Five of Spades, Ace of Diamonds and Ten of Hearts; given how cautious the younger blonde was, she likely had something like a Pair of Aces; Blue knew she had nothing to match that, leaving her with only one option.

Bluffing.

"600 more." Blue said, somewhat nervously. (7800) (Pot: 2550)

"Call." Yellow chirped, smiling happily, assured of her victory. (12050) (Pot: 3150)

Blue placed the turn card, the Nine of Hearts. _"Crap, crap, crap! Still nothing!"_

"Check."

"Sorry, Blue, but no. I'll Raise by 1000." Yellow innocently said. (11050) (Pot: 4150) _  
_

"Yeah, I'll have to fold, then..." Blue muttered.

"Okay." Yellow grinned. (15200)

Having lost the game, Blue took off her bra.

Crystal audibly gasped; while Crystal knew that Blue was bustier than her, she had never thought that the older brunette was _t__hat_ much bustier than her; by Crystal's estimate, Blue's breasts looked to be at least 38DDs.

But what really amazed Crystal, was how perky and self-supporting they were for their size. Even without her bra, they showed no signs of sagging whatsoever.

And to top it all off, they were perfectly rounded, and adorned with pert, pink nipples.

If Crystal needed any proof of how divinely sexy and beautiful Blue was, compared to herself, Yellow or Sapphire, she had definitely gotten it.

"Um, Crys? If it's alright, could you stop staring? I know I'm hot, but you're kinda making me uncomfortable... Kudos." Blue asked Crystal, who seemed entranced.

"Oh, oh right. Um, sorry." Crystal hurriedly apologized, blushing more intensely than Blue thought possible.

"Hey, can you blame her?" Gold grinned. "I mean, look at yourself."

"No, I, I'm not into women like that, I-" Crystal protested.

"And may I just say..." Blue smirked, wrapping her arm around Yellow. "... that you don't know what you're missing."

* * *

**LOAD THE SPACESHIP WITH THE ROCKET-FUEL, LOAD IT WITH THE WORDS...**

**Nah, not gonna get into that, actually.**

**And just in case anyone's confused by Blue's last line, remember that this game is in the same universe as my JadeShipping drabbles.**

**Blue: 9000. Wearing: Nothing. (out)**

**Yellow: 15200 PKD. Wearing: Fully dressed.**

**Crystal: 24600 PKD. Wearing: Bra.**

**Sapphire: 4800 PKD. Wearing: Shirt, bike-shorts, bra and panties.**


	23. Third Impact

**Yellow: 15200 PKD. Wearing: Fully dressed.**

**Crystal: 24600 PKD. Wearing: Bra.**

**Sapphire: 4800 PKD. Wearing: Shirt, bike-shorts, bra and panties.**

* * *

It was the 23rd round, and since Blue was out of the game, it fell to Yellow to deal the cards.

Yellow herself got the Nine of Diamonds and Five of Hearts; while Crystal got the Three of Spades and Jack of Hearts; and Sapphire held the Jack of Spades and Nine of Clubs.

"Fold." Yellow sighed. (14950) (Pot: 250)

"Fold." Crystal muttered. (24100) (Pot: 750)

"You're no fun." Sapphire scoffed. (5550)

* * *

**Yellow: 14950 PKD. Wearing: Fully dressed.**

**Crystal: 24100 PKD. Wearing: Bra.**

**Sapphire: 5550 PKD. Wearing: Shirt, bike-shorts, bra and panties.**


	24. Crystal's Consternation

**Yellow: 14950 PKD. Wearing: Fully dressed.**

**Crystal: 24100 PKD. Wearing: Bra.**

**Sapphire: 5550 PKD. Wearing: Shirt, bike-shorts, bra and panties.**

* * *

For round 24, Crystal handed out the cards to the three remaining players.

Yellow held the Eights of Spades and Diamonds; while Crystal got the Four of Spades and Two of Clubs; and Sapphire the Eight of Clubs and Four of Hearts.

"I'll like to bet 950." Yellow chirped. (13500) (Pot: 1450)

"Call." Crystal said, calculating that there were several ways her unmatched cards could give her a viable hand, such as if a Two; a Four; or nearly any combination of a Queen, King, Ace, Three, Five, Six, Seven and Eight came in the flop. (23150) (Pot: 2400)

"Fold." Sapphire sighed; with her hand, the best she could do was stay out, until she got a better one. (5300) (Pot: 2650)

Crystal placed the Queen of Hearts, Four of Diamonds, and Two of Clubs on the table, giving her the Two Pairs she needed to win.

"2500 more." Yellow smiled. (11000) (Pot: 5150) This caused Blue, who, to Crystal, seemed surprisingly comfortable with her nudity, to quirk an eye-brow.

"How bold of you." She complimented the blonde.

"Thank you." Yellow giggled.

"Call." Crystal sighed, ignoring the two, and placed the Ten of Clubs on the table. (20650) (Pot: 7650)

"And 1000." Yellow smiled. (10000) (Pot: 8650)

_"Hhh... if I go along with this, I run a serious risk of losing a lot of money... Well, I can spare it." _Crystal thought to herself. "Call." (19650) (Pot: 9650)

Crystal placed the river card, the Eight of Hearts, unknowingly giving Yellow exactly what she needed.

"Check." Both said, wanting to end both this hand, and possibly Crystal's stay in the game.

They proceeded to reveal their hands.

"Sorry, Crystal." Yellow said. (19650)

"It's fine, Yellow." Crystal said, removing her bra, resolving her earlier uncertainty in the process.

She was _definitely _peeved that no-one bothered to stare at her chest.

She knew that Red and Green were too mature to do that, but she'd at least expected Gold the lech to do that.

* * *

**Technically, Crystal isn't wrong; her mistake laid in applying logic to poker; a game that isn't strictly logical; in other words, she's Wrong Genre-Savvy.**

**Yellow: 19650 PKD. Wearing: Fully dressed.**

**Crystal: 19650 PKD. Wearing: Nothing. (out)**

******Sapphire: 5300 PKD. Wearing: Shirt, bike-shorts, bra and panties.**


	25. THEN THIS IS THE FINAL ROUND! LET'S GO!

**Yes, I could easily get about 5 chapters more out of this. But I'd rather not.**

**This is the end, beautiful friends.**

**Quoth Antfish: _Thanks for stickin around._**

**Yellow: 19650 PKD. Wearing: Fully dressed.**

**Sapphire: 5300 PKD. Wearing: Shirt, bike-shorts, bra and panties.**

**Incidentally, if anyone has no desire to read this story... ****MAKE WAY! for people who do.**

**As always, props to **_Style Marshlovski _**for the Beta-read.**

* * *

Round 25

Yellow herself had the Ace and Two of Spades while Sapphire had the Seven and King of Diamonds.

"200." Yellow said. (19200) (Pot: 450)

"Call." Sapphire reluctantly muttered; a suited pair of cards _were_ good, but should Yellow have anything, she would definitely lose. (4600) (Pot: 1150)

Yellow placed the Six of Clubs, Ace of Clubs and King of Hearts on the table.

"200 more." Yellow said. (19000) (Pot: 1350)

"Call." Sapphire sighed, knowing at any moment, Yellow could raise further than she herself could risk to match. Though it _was_ unlikely for the blonde to put such pressure on anyone. (4400) (Pot: 1550)

Yellow placed the Six of Hearts beside the three other cards.

"100." Yellow grinned; she knew Sapphire to be aware that she was winning, and that the only way for Sapphire to even be in the game, was to call Yellow's bets as she made them. (18900) (Pot: 1650)

"Call." Sapphire cringed; the last thing she should be doing was to let Yellow dictate the terms of the game, and make low bets like these, but she didn't have any other options. Or rather, doing so was her best option; going All-In was far too risky. On the other hand, doing that was likely not something Yellow had anticipated, and might tip the game in her own favor... (4300) (Pot: 1750)

Yellow placed the final card, the Ten of Diamonds.

"Check." Both said, revealing their cards.

"The grand finalé was unexpectedly simple." Yellow remarked, as Sapphire grumbled, and removed her shorts, revealing her ocean-blue panties. (20650)

"It's not over yet, Yellow!" Sapphire shot back.

Round 26

Yellow didn't respond, taking back the cards. Sapphire noted that this time, Yellow shuffled the deck with a more efficient and precise series of movements than she normally associated with the sweet-tempered blonde, making no mistakes; not a single card was accidentally turned over. Yellow tossed her a pair, that effortlessly slid through the air, landing perfectly side by side in front of her, before giving herself two.

This time, Sapphire held the Eight of Diamonds and Four of Hearts while Yellow had the Three and Five of Clubs.

"300." Yellow grinned. (19850) (Pot: 800)

"Call." Sapphire muttered. (3750) (Pot: 1350)

Yellow placed the Eight of Spades, the Seven of Clubs and Three of Diamonds, giving both everything they needed.

"Check." Both said.

Yellow placed the Three of Spades.

"500." Yellow said. (19350) (Pot: 1850)

"Call." Sapphire confidently replied, unnerving Yellow; while unlikely, another Eight would give Sapphire a Three of a Kind, which she highly doubted Yellow could match. (3250) (Pot: 2350)

Ignoring Sapphire's sudden burst of confidence, Yellow placed the Eight of Clubs beside the other four cards.

"1000." Yellow smirked, suspecting that Sapphire wouldn't want to call her bet. (18350) (Pot: 3350)

She was sorely mistaken, as Sapphire grinned at her. "Call." (2250) (Pot: 4350)

Both players revealed their hands. "Thought so!" Sapphire exclaimed. (6600)

Yellow didn't seem too concerned with losing, though what she did next, nobody had seen coming.

Yellow removed her shirt, showing everyone present, that was to say, every PokeDex Holder save Emerald, who still hadn't returned, her simple-designed, white bra.

Sapphire noted that the blonde wasn't exactly well-endowed, as they looked to be about 34B, though she thought that it made for an exquisite sense of asymmetry or contrast with the extremely busty Blue sitting next to her. _"Great... Now I'm thinking like the sissy."_

Round 27

For the third Hand, Yellow dealt herself and Sapphire a pair of cards.

Sapphire held the Two of Hearts and Nine of Clubs while Yellow had the Seven of Spades and Eight of Diamonds.

This was where Sapphire regretted not having been able to win either Blue's or Crystal's money; she'd desperately needed that, in event of any battles of attrition. Yellow could easily keep folding, and wait until Sapphire was forced to go All-In, then bet less than a single percent of her money.

Sapphire bitterly noted that Yellow was better at this game than either Sapphire or anyone else ever suspected.

"Nice." Gold whistled, having arrived at the same conclusion, as Sapphire. "Yellow, are you available next Tuesday or Thursday? Because I've got some big-time poker games with this guy from Unova, and some other people."

"Sure, as long as it's not strip poker." Yellow merrily chirped.

"Can we please get on with this?" Sapphire asked, annoyed at Gold interrupting the game that had been his own idea.

"Oh, okay, let's have a go then. 400." Yellow replied. (17700) (Pot: 650)

"Call." Sapphire flatly said. (5700) (Pot: 1550)

Yellow placed the Ten and Six of Diamonds, and the Seven of Hearts.

"Check." Yellow said.

"Check." Sapphire replied, only too happy to save her money.

Yellow then placed the turn card, the Five of Spades, beside the flop.

"500." Yellow smiled. (17200) (Pot: 2050)

"Call." Sapphire hesitantly replied, more than a bit unnerved by Yellow's constant smiling. (5200) (Pot: 2550)

Yellow placed the river card, oblivious to Sapphire's discomfort.

"Check." Both said, and revealed their hand.

"Sorry, Sapphire." Yellow apologized. (19750)

"It's fine, Yellow." Sapphire replied, and removed her shirt, revealing her ocean-blue sports-bra.

By Yellow's estimate, the younger brunette looked to be a 36C, and that was about all that Yellow could tell.

Round 28

Yellow held the King of Spades and Queen of Diamonds while Sapphire had the Two and Eight of Spades.

"500." Yellow smirked. (19000) (Pot: 750)

"Call." Sapphire said, returning her grin. (4200) (Pot: 1750)

Yellow placed the Ace of Hearts, Two of Clubs and Eight of Hearts on the table.

"Check." Both sighed.

Yellow placed the turn card, the Three of Clubs.

"Check." Both said.

"You just wanna get over this with, don't you?" Blue grinned.

"Yeah, kinda, Blue. I mean, we've been playing since about 9AM this morning." Yellow explained, looking out the window, where she could see the sun setting near Vermillion City, as she placed the river card, which was the Six of Spades.

"300." Yellow said. (18700) (2050)

"Call." Sapphire replied with a grin. (3900) (Pot: 2350)

Both revealed their hands, and to Sapphire's frustration, the blonde had, once again, come out on top. (21050)

With a displeased grunt, Sapphire removed her panties.

Ruby, Blue and Gold all noted that her vagina was covered in bushy, brown hair. Though, Blue'd never imagined it possible, to have quite _that _much hair there.

Round 29

Yellow dealt the cards in what everyone, Yellow, Sapphire, Crystal, Blue, Red, Silver, Green, Ruby and Gold, knew would be the final hand to be dealt; Sapphire's odds were just too slim.

Yellow held the Ace of Spades and King of Diamonds while Sapphire had the Seven of Spades and Nine of Clubs.

"300." Yellow quietly said. (20250) (800)

"Call." Sapphire added. (3350) (1350)

Yellow put the Jack of Clubs, along with the Three and Ace of Diamonds on the table.

"Check." Both said, eager to finish the game, after several hours.

Yellow placed the turn card, the King of Clubs beside the flop, having everything she needed to grasp decisive victory.

"Check." Both said.

Yellow placed the final card, the Four of Spades, while Blue watched, with some amusement, wondering why, if they were bored with the game, they did not simply end it, while Sapphire was still barely-dressed, though she chalked it up to them enjoying themselves.

"Check." The two said, for the final time, and revealed their hands.

"DAMMIT!" Sapphire loudly cursed, upon seeing Yellow's Two Pairs, Aces and Kings, removing her bra.

"Well, this was fun. Maybe we could do it again some other time?" Blue suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Yellow agreed.

"Well, not strip poker, that's for sure." Crystal added, noticing Gold's excited stare.

"Hey, guys. What'd I miss?" Emerald asked, as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh, Emerald. You're back." Crystal replied, pleased. However, Emerald failed to answer, seemingly frozen in his tracks. "Emerald?" Crystal asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Blue is..." Emerald stammered with barely-contained glee, staring at Blue's full, exposed chest, before he passed out, collapsing on the floor, earning an approving smirk from Gold, and sighing disapproval from Crystal.

* * *

**_"A mere girl thinks she can imitate the glory and greatness of I, Dio?!"_**

**_"Nonetheless, I will admit that she made an excellent_ _attempt."_**

**How about _this_ for another game? **

**Anyone who can find at least 3 of the assorted JoJo and JoJo-related references scattered around this chapter... gets a pizza.**

**Anyone who gives up, can PM me for the answers, including a subtle one.**


End file.
